Una hermana especial
by Yumi Hitsumi
Summary: ¿Cuándo un hanyou olvida su pasado, también olvida al ser que más quiso? La respuesta es si e InuYasha tendrá que vivilo. Celos de miko. Miroku la quiere conquistar y Sango no perdona a esa 'niña' por ello. InuKag MirSan


Una hermana especial.

Capítulo 1

Ikari, la Hermana Perdida de Inu Yasha

Yumi Hitsumi

Historía

La mejor amiga de la madre de Inu Yasha tuvo una hija llamada Ikari la cual iba a ser la prometida de Inu Yasha pero al pasar el tiempo y al ver que eran como gemelos decidieron que serian mejor como hermanos; todos sabemos que Inu Yasha era rechazado por ser mitad demonio, Ikari tenia la misma suerte ya que su padre era mago y se rumoraba que era de artes oscuras, él murió cuando Ikari tenía dos años de nacida y es por eso que ella no lo recuerda, pero ella desde muy joven logro dominar la magia que su padre le heredo.

Un día Inu Yasha fue molestado por unos niños los cuales lo maltrataron mucho y como su madre no le dejaba usar su fuerza de demonio él termino gravemente herido. Cuando pudo terminar la pelea, escucho un grito

' ¡Inu Yasha! ' ¡era Ikari, La cual se escuchaba en lo profundo del bosque ' ¡me duele mucho!

En ese momento Inu Yasha se dirigió a donde se encontraba Ikari

' ¡Ikari! ¿Qué te han hecho? ' dijo Inu Yasha, muy preocupado ' dime quienes fueron

' No lo sé ' dijo Ikari ' solo llegaron y me pegaron ' noto las heridas de Inu Yasha y se levanto ' ¿pero a ti que te han hecho?

' No es nada ' dijo Inu Yasha, aun que en realidad sus heridas eran grabes ' ¿tu te puedes levantar?

' Si ' dijo Ikari ' pero ahora veo por que no llegaste antes, esas heridas son grabes

' ¡Yo estoy bien! ' dijo Inu Yasha, levantándola y llevándola a hombros ' nuestras madres deben revisarte lo más pronto posible

Después de que Inu Yasha e Ikari tomaron un baño y fueron curados, sus madres les permitieron salir

' Yo ' dijo Inu Yasha, abrazándola con fuerzas ' nunca dejare que te hagan otra ves lo mismo

' Lo se hermano ' dijo Ikari calmándolo ' no fue tu culpa

' ¡Odio no ser tu verdadero hermano! ' dijo Inu, dando un golpe al piso ' si lo fuera hubiera sentido que te estaban haciendo daño y todo esto no hubiera pasado

' Pero ' dijo Ikari, muy alegre ' ¡Hay una forma! ' se levanto muy decidida y tomo un libro que estaba en la casa ' esto me dejo mi padre ' era un libro de magia y hechicería ' aquí hay la "conexión mágcia de hermanos", la cual nunca pense que la iba a usar

' ¿Qué es eso? ' dijo Inu, viendo el hechizo en el libro ' ¿como nos podría ayudar?

' Si tomamos esto ' dijo Ikari, leyendo las istrucciones de la pósima ' sabremos lo que le pasa al otro y sabremos en donde lo han herido

' Pues que esperamos ' dijo Inu, muy decidido ' debemos hacerlo ¡hoy mismo!

Al caer la noche una olla grande estaba hirviendo de la cual Ikari tomo dos vasos

' Esto ' dijo Ikari, dándole el vaso a Inu ' nos unirá como hermanos de por vida

' Y nada, ni nadie ' dijo Inu depocitando el vaso a su boca ' nos separara

Los dos niños tomaron de los vasos pero cuando Ikari al terminar el vaso fue elevándose lentamente y una luz celeste la rodeo. Sus ojos cambiaron a la forma de los de Inu Yasha pero el color cambio a un turquesa y de su boca salieron dos pequeños colmillos; al terminar ella callo al suelo lentamente

' ¿Qué paso? ' Dijo Inu ' ¿por qué te pareces más a mí?

' Tu tranquilo ' dijo Ikari ' ya que soy mujer, mi conexión contigo también fue externa

Dicho esto Inu Yasha e Ikari regresaron a sus casas preparados para su nueva vida como hermanos.

Pero esta felicidad duro muy poco ya que los aldeanos encontraron restos de los objetos que fueron usados esa noche y buscaban a Ikari para matarla.

Ikari y su madre pudieron esconderse solo dos meses y una noche la madre de Ikari decidió tomar a la niña y huir del pueblo; pero Ikari tuvo que tomar la decisión mas dura de su corta vida. Entro a la habitación de Inu Yasha

no quisiera hacer esto ' penso Ikari mientras tiraba un polvo sobre el cuerpo dormido de Inu Yasha ' pero debo hacerlo 

' "Fuerzas del bien y almas de los bosques ' recitó Ikari en voz muy baja ' liberen la mente de mi hermano, hagan que olvide a su hermana y todos los buenos momentos ' con temor y lagrimas en los ojos dijo la ultima frase ' quítenme la memoria de igual forma para que ni el ni yo suframos al no vernos más"

Ikari se preparaba también para eliminar el hechizo de hermandad antes de olvidar a Inu Yasha pero este era tan fuerte que no lo logro.

Los años pasaron e Ikari creció y se transformo en una sacerdotisa guerrera en un pueblo, ella había olvidado por completo a Inu y no sabia nada de su época en la cual ella era una niña; pero un buen día (el mismo en que Kikyo encerró a Inu Yasha por 50 años) ella sintió como un golpe en el corazón, el cual se hacia cada ves más y más fuerte; Lentamente recordó a Inu Yasha y todo lo que había vivido con él, el hechizo de olvido no pudo más y revelo el peligro que sufría Inu Yasha, su hermano, ella se preparaba para ir a la ayuda de su hermano pero se dio cuenta que no llegaría a tiempo, sabiendo que este hechizo no duraría para siempre y consiente que ella también caería en profundo estado de sueño se preparo para todo.

' Le pido ' dijo Ikari al jefe de la aldea ' que guarde mi cuerpo en buen estado por un tiempo ' el cual ni ella sabia cuantos años pasarían ' si lo hace bien y guarda objetos de valor junto a mí ' (lo sé, suena mucho a una treta de Miroku y no se los niego, además en este y en el segundo capitulo verán más el parentesco) ' protegeré su aldea

Dicho esto el jefe de la aldea guardo su cuerpo en un altar bien protegido y junto a ella ubico objetos de valor, Ikari por otra parte antes de caer en un sueño profundo puso un hechizo de barrera el cual protegería la aldea mientras ella durmiera.

Ahora nos ubicamos en el campamento con nuestro grupo: Aome, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara; durmiendo plácidamente en un lecho del bosque.

'¡Miroku! 'dijo Inu'despierta una presencia se acerca a gran velocidad

'No noto que sea maligna 'dijo Miroku mientras despertaba'pero no pasara nada si revisamos

Ni menos termino de decir eso una joven vestida igual que Inu Yasha, pero la ropa adaptado a su cuerpo, con unos ojos de la misma forma pero en color turquesa, (ya sabemos bien que es Ikari, pero déjeme describirla más detalladamente) con cabello igual al de Inu Yasha cuando es humano; Se acerco lentamente. Todos despertaron al ver a aquella mujer y al ver el parentesco con Inu Yasha.

'¡Inu Yasha! 'Grito Ikari corriendo a los brazos de Inu Yasha, el cual no entendía nada'no puedo creer que eres ¡tú!

'¿Disculpa, te conozco? 'Dijo Inu Yasha, notando como cada ves las miradas de sus amigos se transformaban en las miradas que ellos ponen al ver a las "prometidas" de Miroku'¿te eh visto antes?

'¡Soy yo! 'Dijo Ikari abrazándolo con más fuerza'apuesto que me detectaste antes que llegara. ¿Verdad?

'Pero eso 'dijo Inu'hago con cualquier presencia

'Pero la mía 'contesto Ikari'la habrás sentido aquí 'señalando su corazón'¡Soy Ikari!

Por un momento la palabra "Ikari" resonó en la mente de Inu Yasha.

'¡Ikari! 'Dijo Inu Yasha, recordando cada momento que había vivido junto a ella'eres tu, ¡no lo puedo creer! 'Inu Yasha la tomo de la cintura y la levanto como si fuera una niña'¡realmente eres tú!

Sus amigos cada ves más entendían menos, y daban a conclusión que aun que fuera increíble, Inu Yasha tenia las mañas de Miroku de tener prometidas en cualquier lado. Pero Aome cada ves se sentía más celosa y su furia se iba notando cada ves más

'¡Inu Yasha! ¡Bájame! 'Dijo Ikari al notar que todos, en especial Aome, los miraban de una forma que ella nunca hubiera deseado que la vieran en toda su vida y mirando hacia Aome, la cual se estaba retirando, dijo'¡Señorita! No se valla, déjeme que le explique a usted y a todos lo que sucede.

Inu Yasha se sento y tomo de la cintura a Ikari y ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho mientras que sus amigos estaban completamente al lado contrario de ellos.

'Tranquilos 'dijo Ikari, con una dulce sonrisa'Inu Yasha es ¡mi hermano!

Al oír esto todos se acercaron a ellos y se tranquilizaron por completo, pero Aome tuvo duda

'¿Pero Inu Yasha solo tiene a Seshumaro como hermano? 'Dijo Aome, intentado entender todo'¿tu de donde saliste?

'Pues miren... 'dijo Ikari y relato todo, lo cual yo ya les comente antes

Al terminar todos estuvieron muy tranquilos pero Miroku se veía mas tranquilo de lo que debería, traía algo entre manos

'Que descortés eh sido 'dijo Miroku, levantándose y avansando a la joven'yo soy...

'Lo se 'interrumpió Ikari'usted, mi joven galán, es Miroku un monje con manos muy inquietas

Miroku rió y sin que Ikari se diera cuenta avanzo un paso más

'Pues usted 'dijo Miroku, tomando la mano de Ikari'es muy hermosa

Inu Yasha sintió como la sangre le herbía, el no permitiría que nadie como Miroku, intentara hacer lo que ese houshi quería hacer, ¡con su hermana!; pero Ikari detuvo a Inu Yasha con una señal de alto con su mano

'No me avergüence 'dijo Ikari y en el momento en que Miroku la abrazo y se disponía a hacer lo que el suele hacer, Ikari tomo la mano del monje'lo siento pero conozco sus mañas y le aseguro que si usted no hubiera intentado eso yo por lo menos le hubiera dado -bajó la voz y se acerco a la oído de Miroku'un dulce beso en muestra de su galantería.

Miroku rió de nuevo pero no tan alegre, sabiendo lo que se perdía por su mala costumbre, ¿quién no se pondría de esa forma?

'¡Te he oído Ikari! 'Dijo Inu Yasha sacándola de los brazos de Miroku'¿acaso eres igual que Miroku?

Todos se imaginaron lo que Ikari le dijo a Miroku y Sango se puso muy enojada, al punto que salía fuego a su alrededor

'Se podría decir 'dijo Ikari'pero con más estilo y no busco lo que él busca.

Dicho esto Ikari abrazo a Inu Yasha para que el se calmara

'Bueno 'dijo Ikari, señalando a Aome'yo se que tu eres Aome, la joven que detecta los fragmentos y ayuda a mi hermano

'Tú 'dijo Ikari, señalando a Sango'eres Sango una gran guerrera y la mejor exterminadora de Japón

'Y por último 'dijo Ikari, acercandose a Shippo el cual cargaba a Kirara'debes ser Shippo, el pequeño niño que acompaña a mi hermano y de ves en cuando tu actitud se parese a él. Y esa lindura 'recogiendo a Kirara y abrazándola'es Kirara un demonio-mascota ¡de lo más lindo!

Todos se asombraron tanto que no dijeron nada

'Tranquilos 'les dijo'como les dije soy mitad bruja y es fácil para mi saber estas cosas. Además 'añadió'quiero que Sango y Aome me ayuden, su excelencia lleve a Shippo y a Kirara a buscar leña y regrese para que lleve a Sango a buscar fruta fresca y tu Inu Yasha ve a bañarte para que luego Aome y yo curemos tus heridas.

Todos obedecieron las palabras de Ikari la cual se tranquilizo al ver que todos ellos se habían retirado y esta se acerco a Sango.

' Sango ' dijo Ikari ' por favor no te pongas celosa, no me agrada que una amiga de mi hermano me mire de esa forma

' ¡Que dices! ' dijo Sango muy roja al notar que Ikari percato sus celos ' yo no estoy celosa, sino que me eh admirado de tu actitud con él

' Tu tranquila ' dijo Ikari, en tono más relajada ' yo se que el es muy apuesto pero sus mañas, la única que se las aguanta eres tu ' y añadió ' tienes buen gusto... amiga

Antes de que Sango intentara arreglar las cosas que Ikari le dijo, esta se acerco a Aome

' Aome ' dijo Ikari, muy preocupada ' mi hermano ¿tiene una herida en el estomago? ¿Verdad?

' Si ' dijo Aome calentando el pescado para la cena ' él no me a dejado curarla

' Bueno hermosas señoritas ' dijo Miroku saliendo de unos arbustos ' eh venido por Sango para ver la fruta

Sango lo acompaño, pero ella seguía apenada por lo que Ikari le había dicho

' Pues entonces ' dijo Ikari, con una gran sonrisa ' vamos a vendarlo, antes de que termine de bañarse

Dicho esto ambas se acercaron a la cascada en la que estaba Inu Yasha

' ¿Podemos pasar? ' dijo Aome ' somos Ikari y yo

' Pues entonces pasen ' dijo Inu Yasha poniéndose el pantalón

Ikari se acercó a Inu Yasha y acaricio su cara, lo cual hizo que Inu se calmara y se sentara, muy pasivamente

' Aome ' dijo Ikari ' recuérdame enseñarte este truco, es bueno usarlo cuando Inu esta enojado o inquieto, quiero que recuerdes que es como un perro y "que perro que ladra, no muerde"

Al terminar de vendarlo, Ikari le dio un golpe en la cara a Inu y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo

' No lo vuelvas a hacer ' dijo Ikari, muy triste ' yo siento todo lo que te pasa y yo se que ultimamente no te has cuidado en las peleas.

' Perdóname ' dijo Inu, el cual por primera ves se arrepentía por ser tan decidido en las peleas ' ahora que se que te eh echo daño me cuidare más

Aome no lo podía creer, Inu Yasha se portaba de lo más tierno y sincero de lo que ella nunca había visto

Ya en el campamento Ikari les sirvió un delicioso festín con pescado el cual era igual al que la madre de Inu Yasha les preparaba de niños

' Bueno me tengo que ir ' dijo Ikari, muy contenta ' solo quería ver que si mi hermano estaba bien y ahora que veo que tiene amigos y que en su interior nuevos sentimientos recorren por su mente, yo ya puedo retirarme e igual que el buscar mi verdadero amor.

Inu se puso rojo y antes de que el pudiera reclamarle algo ella añadió

' Inu Yasha espero que vengas a buscarme cuando se acabe todo esto ' dijo Ikari y mirando a Aome, añadió ' y que me inviten a su matrimonio lo más pronto posible ' Aome e Inu Yasha se sonrojaron y por ultimo dijo ' y Sango espero que lo que hablamos te recuerde que debes hacer con su excelencia

Shippo no pudo más y dio grandes carcajadas al ver a sus amigos tan rojos y avergonzados; Ikari se retiro y se perdio en la neblina del bosque.

Antes de que todos se repusieran Ikari regreso corriendo a gran velocidad, atrás de ella una serpiente de gran tamaño la seguía, lo único que pudo hacer fue sacar de su bolso una esfera protectora y en ella introducir a Aome y a ella

' Yo ya te eh echo un favor Inu Yasha ' dijo Ikari, mirando a Aome ' ahora podrás destruir a esa serpiente sin temor de que nos pase nada

Y antes de que el pudiera agradecerle, el saco su espada y se preparo para pelear

' ¡Debemos regresar! ' dijo Aome intentando salir de la esfera ' Inu Yasha me necesita

' Lo se ' dijo Ikari, ordenando a la esfera que regrese ' pero si el nos veía ahí el no hubiera echo otra cosa que salvarnos y no se hubiera atendido la pelea, pero ahora podemos regresar y ayudarlo

Cuando llegaron Ikari y Aome, se percataron que Inu Yasha ya hacia en el suelo, Aome muy desesperada y al ver que esa serpiente iba a morder a Inu Yasha, el cual había perdido a colmillo de acero, se lanzo sobre el cuerpo de Inu Yasha y lo protegió con todas sus fuerzas. La serpiente mordió a Aome, en ese momento Ikari lanzo una flecha con un veneno letal sobre la serpiente la cual callo junto a los cuerpos de Inu Yasha y Aome; cuando Inu Yasha reacciono vio a Aome sobre el y se percato que ella estaba desmayada

' Ella arriesgo su vida ' dijo Ikari ' para que la serpiente no te matara

Al escuchar esto, Inu Yasha intento despertar a Aome la cual con sus ultimas fuerzas abrió los ojos e intento sonreír

' Inu Yasha ' dijo Aome, muy débil ' me alegra que estés bien

En ese momento Aome volvió a desmayarse, pero lentamente su presencia se fue perdiendo lo cual se percata Inu Yasha

' Ikari ' dijo Inu Yasha levantándose, con muy pocas fuerzas y tomándola de los hombros ' ¡yo se que tu puedes salvarla!

' No se como ' dijo Ikari, sin mirar a los ojos de Inu Yasha ' no se la forma

' NO me mientas ' dijo Inu ' yo confío en ti

' Necesitaría tu sangre, casi toda ' dijo Ikari con lagrimas en los ojos ' podrías morir y ¡eso no lo permitiré!

' ¡Haslo! ' dijo Inu Yasha, tomando a colmillo de acero e introduciéndolo en el abdomen ' ¡solo sálvala!

Ikari tuvo que aceptar la petición de su hermano, y tuvo que dejarlo casi muerto para poder realizar la posima, al mismo momento en que Aome la bebió, pudo despertar.

' ¿Qué paso con Inu Yasha? ' Dijo Aome muy preocupada y tomándolo en sus brazos ' ¡Inu Yasha, respóndeme!

' Aome tranquila ' dijo Ikari dándole el resto la posima a su hermano ' a sobrado un poco y él se salvara

' ¿Aome estas bien? ' dijo Inu Yasha, recuperándose con lentitud ' no te preocupes, yo soy muy fuerte, estaré bien

' ¡Eres un tonto! ' dijo Aome, abrazando a Inu Yasha ' por que has hecho todo esto

' El solo quiso salvarte ' dijo Ikari, mientras levantaba a Sango y a Miroku, los cuales estaban inconscientes ' sacrifico su vida por la tuya

Aome no pudo más y se puso a llorar, no podía creer que Inu Yasha le diera su vida para salvar la de ella

' ¿Y Shippo? ' Dijo Sango recuperándose de sus heridas ' ¿dónde esta Shippo?

' Aquí estoy ' dijo Shippo saliendo detrás de la serpiente ' solo estoy mareado

Shippo salió de la espalda de la serpiente, al parecer intento él solo matarla y no lo logro y por ello se tuvo que sostener con todas sus fuerzas mientras la serpiente se movía

Al día siguiente Ikari se fue muy temprano sin despedirse de nadie, Inu Yasha miraba un gran valle junto a Aome

' Ikari me explico todo ' dijo Aome ' ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida?

' porque ' dijo Inu Yasha mirándola a los ojos ' yo no permitiré que te pase nada, yo me hubiera muerto al ver que tu vida se iba de mis manos

' ¡Inu Yasha! ' Dijo Aome muy enrojecida ' ¡no me digas esas cosas!

' ¿Por qué? ' dijo Inu Yasha, sin darse cuenta que tomaba la mano de Aome ' solo digo la verdad

' ¡Inu Yasha! ' dijo Aome ' es solo que es muy extraño todo esto

' si quieres ' dijo Inu ' me detengo

' ¡No! ' Dijo Aome, sin notar lo decidida que sonó ' pero tu amas a...

' Si Inu Yasha ' dijo Shippo, saliendo de un arbusto, Inu Yasha ni Aome habían sentido la presencias de sus amigos, los cuales habían estado detrás de un arbusto espiando ' tu vas a dar tu vida por Kikyo y tu Aome que vas a desir al joven Koga cuando se entere

' ¡Si, Aome! ¿qué le vas a decir a Koga? ' Dijo Inu Yasha levantándose muy furioso ' el dice que tu eres su mujer ¡y no me digas que no te interesa! ¡Yo eh visto como miras a tu joven Koga!

' ¡Por favor! ' dijo Aome levantándose, muy furiosa ' y tu que vas a hacer con Kikyo, además tu dices cosas que no son verdad, a mi el joven Koga no me interesa, pero debería pensar más en él ya que el por lo menos me trata con ternura

' ¡Que! ' dijo Inu Yasha muy furioso ' ahora vas a decir que yo no soy así

' ¡Abajo! ' Dijo Aome, arrodillándose junto a Inu y muy furiosa ' ¡me voy a mi casa! ¡Eres un tonto! ' Aome se levanto muy decidida y sin mirar a los ojos de Inu Yasha añadió ' aun que tal ves me valla a la casa que Koga tiene ¡para mi!

' ¡Que! ' dijo Inu Yasha, muy furioso ' si lo haces nunca más te rescatare de sus garras

' ¿Qué? ' dijo Aome furiosa ' ¿cuándo te eh pedido que me salves? Si yo la paso bien con él

' Aome ¿tu y Koga tienen algo ' dijo Inu Yasha muy temeroso y ya no tan enojado ' ¿pasa algo entre ustedes?

' ¡Abajo! ' dijo Aome, muy molesta ' No puedo creer que desconfíes de mi, ¡me voy!

' Esto es todos los días ' dijo Miroku ' esta pareja nunca llegara a nada

' Tiene razón excelencia ' dijo Sango asercandoce a Miroku ' permítame curar sus heridas

' Sango, ¿Qué hablaron la señorita Ikari y tú, sobre mi? ' dijo Miroku tomándola de la mano

' No se lo puedo decir ' dijo Sango avergonzada ' es muy intimo

' ¿Sango? ' dijo Miroku, abrazándola ' ¿es de lo que creo que es?

' ¿Excelencia? ' dijo Sango, pero antes que ella terminara, se percato que Miroku estaba tocando sus "gracias" (y dándole un golpe añadió) ' ¡No le diré nada!

** Advertencia, todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. No he inventado ningún personaje además de Ikari **

N/A: Ya lo sé, fic cambiado de formato (Uní los tres capítulos en 1). Son 3 y les prometo ponerlos pronto (Antes este fic se llamaba Ikari, la hermana perdida).

9


End file.
